


Adoration

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: My friend Lawr (@ineffablelawr on Tumblr) gave me this suggestion because I had been craving writing fluffy stuff





	Adoration

There he was, tending to his collection as he did every day. His workers did the brunt of the work in his museum, but every now and then Taneleer would tend to a special possession himself. This time it was a marble statue from Terra. Your home planet. 

You had come to Taneleer Tivan a few months ago looking for work. It didn’t take too long to have him hire you as his Terran Culture Advisor and you’ve been around since. Taneleer had truly captivated you from the moment the two of you met. As of late, you found yourself, dare you say it? In love with him. Sure you had slept together a few times since your arrival, but it was really a casual thing. Now feelings were bubbling up and you weren’t quite sure what to do about it. Glancing up from the tablet you were using to update inventory, you noticed Taneleer gazing at the statue with great adoration.

“I wish he would look at me that way,” you sigh softly then turn your attention back to your task. What you didn’t know was that Taneleer had heard you.

Quietly he approaches you, “Y/n? Come with me to my office for a moment, pet,” he requests.

“Of course,” you reply setting down the tablet and following him into his office, curious as to what he needed.

Once the door was shut, you heard the lock click then his footsteps as he comes up behind you. Slowly, you turn to look at him. His eyes are soft gazing at you. You feel as though you may melt in that instance. A warm, slightly rough hand caresses your cheek. He doesn’t break eye contact and you can’t bring yourself to look away. It’s a comfortable silence hanging in the air. Clearly he had heard you before and for a moment you were mortified until he was in fact looking at you adoringly. And it was genuine.

You rest your hand on top of his and close your eyes, soaking it up. A relaxing sigh escapes your parted lips then Taneleer’s own press softly to yours. Taneleer’s other hand tangles in your hair and he pulls you close to him as you two deepen the kiss. 

Eventually you part to catch your breath, Taneleer stills holds you close to him.

“Y/n, I had no idea you felt anything for me beyond the pleasure we share in my chambers. I would have come to you much sooner,” he murmurs then kisses your forehead.

“I’m sorry. When I started having feelings, I was honestly nervous perhaps even scared. You’re my boss. I worried about unprofessionalism and how it could affect both of us,” you explain. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about my dear,” Taneleer assures you. “Truth be told, the feeling is mutual. I worship you and will spend every day showing you. Devoting myself to you and showering you with endless love and affection my sweet." 

A smile spreads across your face, "That sounds lovely and I will do the same,” you tell him sincerely. 

You share another passionate kiss before leaving his office to finish your work for the day. In the evening, after a long day, you change into pajamas then crawl into Taneleer’s bed. You’re half asleep when he joins you. The bed dips, his arm gently embraces you from behind. Taneleer nuzzles your neck then kisses your cheek as you drift off into a content sleep. 


End file.
